


In which Gokudera discovers the wonders of voyeurism

by pekori



Series: Anonymous Kink Meme Fills (Reborn!) [2]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Fluff and Smut, Horny Teenagers, M/M, Mirrors, future arc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:28:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24740035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pekori/pseuds/pekori
Summary: Top!Gokudera is still getting used to the mirror.
Relationships: Gokudera Hayato/Yamamoto Takeshi
Series: Anonymous Kink Meme Fills (Reborn!) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1788805
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	In which Gokudera discovers the wonders of voyeurism

**Author's Note:**

> **Original prompt:** 5980 - sex in front of a mirror; "Keep your eyes open."

Gokudera was flushed and panting, brow furrowed and already glistening with a sheen of beaded sweat.

" _Ne_ , Gokudera, keep your eyes open." Reluctantly, Gokudera complied.

He knew the whole point of the mirror was so they could still watch each other, especially since even the cowgirl position had gotten old after awhile. And it wasn't that he didn't want to watch—half the reason he always came as hard as he did was that glorious slack-jawed, lust-crazed face Yamamoto always wore when he was getting fucked. Like something out of one of those dirty comics Yamamoto kept, all glassy eyes and wanton panting. No, the problem was that Gokudera could have done without watching himself.

Yamamoto let out a low, particularly long groan. "You're beautiful this way, you know," he reassured, and Gokudera immediately scoffed.

"I'm not–" he began, rolling his hips at just the right angle to make them both shiver, "–fishing for compliments like some woman. I'm just not the narcissist you are." Yamamoto laughed and was chided with a curt bump of their hips, cutting him short with a grunt.

"Then don't watch your face. Here." Slowly, Yamamoto crawled away, Gokudera grasping in vain at him until he understood. He followed his lover's lead as they adjusted their position before the mirror just slightly. "This should help. Now get that dick back in me."

Complying at once, it was still another few moments before Gokudera truly understood why they had moved: "You see it now, right?" Yamamoto said. "The way you're pounding into me like that. How you barely fit inside. How you just push and pull on my hips instead of jerking your own."

"Because you're a little bitch and you love it."

Yamamoto half groaned, half laughed in reply, wiggling his ass a little. From here, Gokudera could still see that face that he loved, but now there was so much more. A feeling of detachment that he didn't quite understand, but knew excited him.

"Harder, harder," Yamamoto pleaded, but didn't wait before helping, slamming backward onto Gokudera's erection. Gokudera dug pale fingers into the other's tanned hips, guiding him faster than he'd yet dared.

Yamamoto was already all but screaming from his own movements, but Gokudera sent him over the edge. This time, though, Gokudera got a look at the whole shaking and shivering picture. The way his mouth moved without sound as he came, and every one of his toned swordsman's muscles contracting at once. The look of unabashed desperation melting into relief as he came over the towel's they'd learned to set down because the girls complained about washing their sheets all the time. But he also got to watch the way he didn't stop himself from working every last twitch out of Yamamoto, the way he actually sped up, the way their contrasting skin tones melted together so beautifully.

And the way he cried out, coming hard and hot as Yamamoto's orgasm subsided, the way they collapsed in tandem, Gokudera barely taking the time to pull out.

The way arms pulled him close and a face nuzzled his hair and murmured, "I love you," just before Gokudera let his fatigue win and pull his eyes shut for a nap.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on khrkinkmeme at LiveJournal.com. Lightly edited for formatting, grammar, and/or clarity.


End file.
